Lightning Thief
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Percy was different. Everyone told him how he was, either by insults or just by statements. Percy would like to say one thing to everyone who told him he was different. Fuck off. This is his journey as the Son of Hades.
1. Prologue

Ever since he could remember, he was different than everyone else. He wasn't scared of the dark or scared of monsters living under his bed when he was a kid. He wasn't grossed out when he saw death or blood. He could see and talk to ghosts and didn't think anything weird about it. Perseus "Percy" Jackson was different and didn't care what other people thought of him. His mother, Rosalia "Sally" Jackson, was different too and she didn't care either. This was what gave them such a strong bond. Gabe Ugliano gave them an even stronger one.

Percy was 12 years old when his life began to change. He was in a field trip with his best friend, Grover Underwood, when it happened. Now, he's meant to survive through the Demigod world, trying to find the person who had stolen Zeus' Master Bolt. As he journeys across the United States, his secrets are slowly being unraveled. How long will it beuntil the truth is revealed?

 **This is a different take on Lightning Thief! Percyx? and SallyxHades. Abused!Percy, Cute!Percy, Italian!Percy, Artistic!Percy, Cool!Percy, BAMF!Percy. Abused!Sally, Mortician!Sally, Italian!Sally, BAMF!Sally. Percy is Hades' son.**


	2. ::: I :::

Percy woke up from a bottle being smashed on his head. He jolted out of bed and fell on the floor, the glass shards of the bottle cutting into his arms and legs. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as he stared up at the person who smashed the bottle on his head. Unsurprisingly, it was Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather.

"Ya finally awake ya little faggot," Gabe says while glaring down at Percy in disgust. Percy slightly flinches at the heavy New Jersey accent Gabe had. He always hated it. Gabe kicks Percy in the leg, making him whimper in pain, biting his lip even harder as the man stumbles out of Percy's "bedroom" and out of the apartment. The 12 year old waits until he hears the front door slam shut to actually stand up and gets ready for school. Percy went to Yancy Academy, a boarding school for troublemakers but Gabe forced Sally to have the school allow Percy to stay home all year and walk to school.

Percy quickly dressed in his usual black Venom t-shirt, dark red ripped jeans, and black combat boots. He grabbed his silver chain necklace with a black obsidian ring attached to it and quickly puts it on before grabbing his backpack and rushing out of his room. He walks into the bathroom and hurriedly wraps his arms and legs with bandages before running out of the house and towards his school. No one besides his best friend, Grover Underwood, and his favorite teacher, Mr Brunner, actually cared for him so he was pretty safe from any questions about the bandages. During the mornings that Gabe wakes Percy up, he is so glad that Yancy was only 3 blocks away from their apartment.

" **Merda!** " Percy exclaims under his breath when he hears the echo of the school bell. He's late. Percy turns his run into a sprint and speeds through the school doors and into his classroom, right before the teacher slams the door closed. The teacher blinks in surprise for a few seconds as Percy silently walks through the aisles of desks, towards his own.

"Almost late again Jackson. The principal won't be happy," The teacher states with a look of disgust and disdain on her face. Percy forces himself not to flinch at the glares and snickers everyone was giving him as he sits down.

"I'm sorry Miss," Percy apologizes tiredly, looking straight into the teacher's eyes with his jade green eyes. The teachers, excluding Mr Brunner, despises Percy to the point that they would give him detention if he even said there names. The teacher flinches slightly before turning around to begin the lesson. His jade green eyes were striking and unnerved a lot of people from how bright they were. Sally often calls him her deadly jade as a small tease.

Percy waits until he knows the teacher won't turn back around before turning in his seat to stare at Grover. Grover was somewhat short with ginger hair and a small stubble. He had crutches for his legs and always wore a ballcap. Grover was older than most of the kids in class. Percy always assumed it was because he got held back so lany times but never really judged. Percy gives him a small, but genuine, smile as Grover looks at him in concern.

"Did Gabe wake you up again?" Grover asks in concern, making a blush appear on Percy's olive skin. Percy nods his head as he turns his head to stare at the teacher droning on about some English crap.

"Gabe pulled me out of bed. My arms got cut on my bedpost," Percy lies quietly. Gabe threatened to kill Grover if Percy or Sally ever told anyone that he abused them. Grover was like Percy's older brother and Sally's child. When Grover needed a place to stay or someone to vent out his problems, he always went to them.

"Mr Brunner will be going with us on the field trip today. Mrs Dodds is as well," Grover states quietly, making Percy chuckle silently as he leans back. Grover always looked after him.

\--

Percy ignores the talking around him as he focuses on Mr Brunner, his Latin teacher. Mr Brunner was a man in his mid-40's with light brown hair and a beard. He was in wheelchair and always carried an umbrella with him. He was the only teacher that liked Percy and was the only teacher to treat him fairly. Yancy had issued a field trip to a museum to learn more about history, one of Percy's favorite subjects. Percy was the only one that was actually paying attention to the tour.

"Hey necrophiliac," Nancy Bobofit, Yancy's biggest bully, whispers to Percy from behind him. Percy rolls his eyes at the insult as he ignores her, trying to focus on what Mr Brunner was saying. History and Latin were the only classes he tried his hardest to pay attention in, despite his ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Necrophiliac! I'm talking to you!" Nancy whispers just a little bit louder before pushing Percy slightly. Percy stumbles forward in surprise at the push but balances himself before Mr Brunner even noticed. Nancy started calling Percy a necrophiliac when people found out that Percy visited cemeteries every Friday. He loved cemeteries. They were never loud and the eerie feeling it gave comforted Percy. When Sally wasn't busy, she'd visit with Percy with 3 bouquets of black roses. They both would pay there respects to each person that died in each cemetery. It takes a while, but it comforts them.

"Miss Bobofit, please pay attention to what I am saying. This field trip is to help you relax and help you on your Latin and History tests tomorrow," Mr Brunner says, making Nancy scowl as she stops messing with Percy. Percy sighs in relief as he focuses back on Mr Brunner. Nancy won't bother him until lunch.

"Mr Jackson, can you tell me what this picture represents?" Mr Brunner asks as he waves his hand to an old picture etched into a stone slab. It was Cronus, Titan of the Harvest, eating his children while Rhea, Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, and generation, was sitting on the ground crying. Gaea, Primordial Goddess of Earth, was laying under the ground where Rhea sat, whispering to her.

"It's telling the beginning of why the Olympian Gods went to war with the Titans. Cronus, Titan of the Harvest, is eating his 5 children; Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, and Demeter. Rhea, Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, and generation, is crying to Gaea, Primordial Goddess of Earth. Gaea is whispering to Rhea how to save her youngest son, Zeus," Percy explains after staring at the picture for a few more seconds. Mr Brunner smiles and nods his head in agreement. Percy was right.

"Correct. At least one of my students is paying attention," Mr Brunner says, making Percy blush at the compliment while everyone else, excluding Grover, glares at him in jealousy. It was no secret that Mr Brunner favored Percy and Grover more than everyone else.

"Come. We have a lot to cover before lunch," Mr Brunner says as he begins to wheel away towards another section of the museum. Percy rolls his eyes at all the glares as he waits for Grover. Grover is always placed in the back of groups since he takes a while to walk because of his crutches.

"You don't have to wait for me Percy," Grover says as he walks over to Percy. Percy just smiles as he starts walking with Grover at the back of the group.

"Your my best friend Grove. I'd rather be here than dealing with Nancy Bobofit," Percy says, making Grover shrug in agreement. Anything is better than dealing with Nancy.

"How'd you know about the story from that carving?" Grover asks. The edges of Percy's lips quirk up slightly as he starts thinking of his mother.

" **Mamma** always told me stories of Greek and Roman mythology. She says that **Papà** loved Greek and Roman mythology," Percy says, making Grover look at him in surprise. Percy brushed it off though. Why would Grover be surprised by that?

\--

 ** _Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a Joint JROTC camp for a week and we had no phones. Hope you like the new chapter!_**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Merda: Shit_**

 ** _Mamma: Mom_**

 ** _Papà: Dad_**

 ** _I used Google Translate! Translations may not be correct! Sorry if they are wrong! Bai!_**


	3. ::: II :::

Percy quickly put his focus back on Mr Brunner once the class reached the next exhibit. By the time lunch came, Percy had forgotten about Nancy. Percy and Grover were sitting on the stairs outside of the museum, eating their lunches. To Percy's surprise, Sally had put in two lunches before she left to go to work. One was a Caesar salad for Grover, and the other was homemade spaghetti. Sally always made homecooked and homemade meals, always Italian food.

"Dude, Sally makes the best food ever," Grover says while digging into his salad like a goat. Percy chuckles as he starts eating his spaghetti.

"I know, and it's fine to call her mamma. She already told you, you could," Percy says, making Grover blush in embarrassment.

"B-but she's _your_ mom! Not mine! It doesn't seem right!" Grover exclaims, making Percy roll his eyes as he thumps the older boy in the forehead.

"Mamma basically adopted you the day you first came home with me. She's your mamma too," Percy says, making Grover grumble slightly as he sighs in defeat. Percy always won these types of arguments. Percy was about to speak again when he feels something cold being dumped on him and Grover. He gasps in surprise as he jolts up from his sitting position. Percy turns around to glare at the person who dumped lemonade on him. It was Nancy. Percy felt his anger boil his blood as his eyesight turned red. A scream of fright made his eyesight go back to normal.

 _"PERCY_ _PUSHED ME!"_ Nancy screams at the top of her lungs while pointing at Percy. Nancy was on the ground, a bad scrape on the back of her legs. In front of her was a large crack in the pavement, starting from the bottom of the stairs to where Nancy was laying.

"Perseus Jackson!" A shrill voice from behind Percy screeches. Percy flinches slightly at the sound of his full name. Gabe always used his first name when he wasn't drunk. Perfy turns around to see his least favorite teacher, Mrs Grey, run over to Nancy. Mrs Grey was the Algebra teacher and loved every student, except Percy and Grover. Her favorite was Nancy.

"Oh my! Nancy, sweetheart, are you alright?!" Mrs Grey asks in worry as she helps the crying Nancy up from where she was laying. Percy rolled her eyes at how obviously fake her tears were, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get in any more trouble.

"You, sir, will stay here until I get back! We'll talk about your punishment once I know Nancy is okay," Mrs Grey growls out in anger, glaring sharply at Percy. Percy simply stares back, straight in her eyes, making the woman flinch. No one could ever hold eye contact with him, not even Grover and Mr Brunner could. The only one who could was Sally. Percy sits back down with a scowl, ignoring the faint whispers he could easily pick up.

 _"Did_ _you see the ground?! It cracked open right under Nancy's feet!"_

 _"I know! I think we should avoid Necrophiliac. He could do the same with us."_

Percy could only roll his eyes at all of the whispers while Grover puts a hand on his shoulder. Percy gives Grover a strained smile, appreciating the small amount of comfort Grover was giving him. Percy didn't like people touching him, a fear that Gabe was responsible for, but allowed it when he needed it. Percy jumps slightly when he hears thunder booming. He looks up in confusion as the thunder continues.

"Someone's killed an angel," Percy says, making Grover look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"There's thunder without lightning. It's a little saying Mamma and I have. When I was little, Mamma told me the story of how she witnessed her brother kill an angel. Thunder started suddenly, directly above her and her brother with no lightning. It's happening right now," Percy explains, making Grover pale slightly as he looks up at the sky as well. Percy was right. There was no lightning, but thunder boomed.

\--

Percy sighs in annoyance when Mrs Grey comes back 5 minutes later. Percy stood up as slow as he could and followed the math teacher into the museum. Percy kept his guard up, a hand on the pocketknife he secretly carried, not liking this one bit. Mrs Grey was leading him deeper and deeper into the museum. When they finally stopped, it was in a room that no one had been in for days. Mrs Grey turned around to give Percy a glare full of pure rage.

"Where is it?" She asks in a hiss, making Percy look at her in confusion as he silently opens his pocketknife. Sally gave it to him as a birthday gift last year.

"Where's what?" Percy asks in confusion, making Mrs Grey growl. Percy backs up slightly. It wasn't a human growl.

 ** _"Where is the Master Bolt?!"_ **She screeches out as she shifts into a monster. She was taller and had gnarly teeth and nails. Wings sprouted from her back and her eyes were a glowing blue. Percy takes out his pocket knife, eyes widening in fear at what Mrs Grey turned into.

 **"Cosa diavolo sei?!"** Percy exclaims in fear before Mrs Grey charges at him. Percy twirls to the left, keeping his balance as Mrs Grey misses him by 3 inches. Percy turns around and slashes at one of the woman's wings, making her scream in pain.

 ** _"Where have you hidden the Master Bolt?!"_** Mrs Grey screeches loudly, making Percy flinch at the loudness. Percy adjusts his grip on the pocketknife as he goes into a fighting stance.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Percy shouts back as Mrs Grey charges forward again. Percy stays in the same place, waiting for her to get closer, a small sliver of morbid glee inside him. He didn't fight often, but when he did, it felt amazing. Once Mrs Grey was inches awake from Percy, he reaches out, slashing his dagger with all his might. Mrs Grey tries to gasp for air as she slowly turns into yellow dust, a long gash on her throat. Percy watches in fascination as she crumbles into the yellow dust.

"Percy!" Grover's voice echoes through the room, make Percy go back into a fighting stance, his pocketknife pointed at Grover. Percy sighs in relief as he slowly relaxes from his stance and puts up his pocketknife.

"Hey Grove," Percy says as Grover comes rushing in with Mr Brunner behind him. Grover stares at the pile of yellow dust in surprise and fear before staring back at Percy.

"Percy! Are you alright?! Did she hurt you?" Grover asks as he comes closer. Percy smiles, chuckling lightly as Grover goes into his mother hen mode.

"No. Whatever she is, she's dead. Thank God Mamma felt like getting me a pocketknife last year," Percy says with a small smile. Grover physically sags in relief.

"Wait, Sally gave you a pocketknife?!" Grover asks in shock, making Percy chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah. Mamma knew how disliked I was at school. Even though she taught me how to fight, she want me to have some extra protection," Percy explains while Grover just looks at Percy in slight fear. Grover knew how excited Percy got when he fought. He already deals a lot of damage with just his fists and elbows, but if he had a weapon? God he didn't want to even imagine it.

"Sorry to interrupt your worry Grover, but we need to discuss some things to Percy," Mr Brunner says, making Percy jump in surprise. He forgot Mr Brunner was there. Grover blushes in embarrassment while Percy look at the two in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Chiron. Oh! um..." Grover trails off, trying to think of the right words to say. Grover just sighs in defeat as he looks down at Percy.

"This is a pretty long and confusing story. We don't have much time, so I'm going to have to give you the simplest way," Grover says, making Peecy even more confused. He tilts his head in slight confusion as he gazes back and forth from Grover to Mr Brunner.

"Long story short, Greek mythology's real."

"Uh... Percy?"

 **"Che cosa?"**

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Still haven't thought of who should be with Percy!_**

 ** _Oh! For those who are confused:_**

 ** _I have basically switched Percy and Nico's rolls. So that means, Nico was Italian, Percy's now Italian. Percy was the son of Poseidon, Nico's now the son of Poseidon. Bianca's the daughter of Poseidon as well. I'll get further into detail when it actually comes up, like in the third book._**

 ** _If you want a specific person to be with Percy, just comment. I might use the person but I also might not. It depends on how well I see them together. I don't care if its boyxboy, boyxgirl, or a threesome. If you want it, I'll think about it._**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Cosa diavolo sei?!: What the hell are you?!_**

 ** _Che cosa?: What?_**

 ** _REMEMBER! All foreign languages are from Google Translate! They may be wrong! If they are, sorry!_**

 ** _Hope you like the story so far! Bai!_**


End file.
